


Mending that which is torn asunder

by Mac4japan



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Creature Inheritance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 07:09:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11308314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mac4japan/pseuds/Mac4japan
Summary: Story prompt





	Mending that which is torn asunder

Harry Potter is just your average fifteen almost sixteen year-old wizard...until he isn't. 

The idea is that the blood wards attack any "dark" magic/creature  
*on Harry's sixteenth birthday he comes into a creature inheritance that is "dark" in nature 

*The blood wards attempt to eliminate the threat to Harry not knowing The creature registering is Harry himself 

*with the strain from the blood ward attack it starts to crack Harry's core...which is "torn asunder" when Harry attempts to escape by apparition

**bonus. Points if add Remus into story as mentor


End file.
